


Cselló

by SzabVero



Category: Magyar youtuberek, TheVR, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: M/M, Slash, TheVR - Freeform, erősen 18+, férfi/férfi kapcsolat, szerelem, szexuális tartalom
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-22
Updated: 2017-06-25
Packaged: 2018-11-17 07:48:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11271198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SzabVero/pseuds/SzabVero
Summary: Vannak érzések, amik annyira erősek és félelmetesek, hogy nagyon nagy bátorság kell bevallanunk őket bárkinek is. Főleg annak, aki iránt tápláljuk őket. A hallgatás néha jobb megoldásnak tűnik, de mi van, ha mégsem az?





	1. Váratlan vallomás

**Author's Note:**

> Ezt a történetet egy kép ihlette: [kép](https://pbs.twimg.com/profile_images/769844120064036864/uVIXustI_400x400.jpg)  
> Tudom, hogy az ott igazából nem cselló, hanem nagybőgő, de amikor egy éve elkezdtem írni, akkor még csellónak tudtam, és nem akarom megváltoztatni. Sajnálom, ha ez zavar valakit :/
> 
> Részletes, grafikus szexuális tartalom található ebben az írásban, így tényleg csak nagykorúaknak ajánlom, azok közül is a meleg témára vevőknek ;)
> 
> Nem tudom, a következő rész mikor érkezik a háromból, de igyekezni fogok vele.
> 
> Kellemes olvasást! :)

Jani kiskora óta szenvedélyesen szerette a zenét, minden stílusra vevő volt. A csatornák miatt legtöbbször elektronikus zenét, és a játékok soundtrackjeit hallgatta, de amikor ideje engedte, visszatért régi osztálytársához egy-egy cselló-órára. A komolyzene különleges helyet foglalt el szívében, és nem tudta, nem is akarta teljesen feladni.  
Mióta Pistivel elkezdték a videózást, keresztülmentek pár nagyon kemény és viharos időszakon, mind lelkileg, mind anyagilag, de szerencsére együtt mindig sikerült kilábalniuk a legmélyebb gödrökből is. A munka soha nem lett könnyebb, csak egyre jobban megszokták, hogy ez az életük.  
Ennek ellenére mindig volt egy-két alkalom, mikor egy gyors sms-váltás után átvonszolta a városon hangszerét, hogy a húrok keltette lágy dallamon ringatózva lenyugodjanak kicsit az idegei.  
A hosszú kihagyások miatt mindig úgy tért haza, hogy ujjai sajogtak bal kezén, de mindig megérte, még akkor is, ha a billentyűzethez is túl érzékenyek voltak néha ujjbegyei; minden apró nyilallás a testét elöntő kellemes érzésre emlékeztette.  
Most szívében is fájdalommal sétált a finoman hulló esőben, izmai és szemei égtek a több órás zeneleckétől, ami inkább szótlan gyakorlás, pontosan összehangolt alkotás volt.  
Szilvivel szinte soha nem beszélgettek ezeken az alkalmakon, mindig csak köszöntek egymásnak, valaki elővette egy dal kottáját, ami épp lelkéhez legközelebb állt, vagy legkifejezőbben tudta átadni érzéseit, és a két cselló felzengett az üres zeneteremben.

Szíve fájón dobbant, ha arra gondolt, megint az üres lakásba ér haza. Alig pár hete, hogy barátnőjével úgy döntöttek, nincs ideje tovább húzni a kapcsolatukat, semmi értelme, ha folyton csak veszekszenek a semmiért.  
Maga sem tudta, könnyeit, vagy egy eltévedt esőcseppet töröl le arcáról vizes kezével, mikor megállt a panelház ajtaja előtt, hogy kihalássza zsebéből a főbejárat kulcsát.  
Beázott cipőjében hangos léptekkel baktatott felfelé a lépcsőn, lehajtott fejjel, és most az egyszer nem söpörte ki arcából a nehéz tincseket. Mielőtt kinyitotta volna lakása ajtaját, még átfutott fején a gondolat, hogy talán Pisti átjött, és nem lesz annyira egyedül, de szívébe mart a fájdalom, hogy most épp barátnőjével pihennek valahol, és ha itt lenne, az is csak szenvedést okozna, hisz amire vágyik, sosem lehet az övé.

Visszhangozva kattant a zár, és Jani szét sem nézve támasztotta le a tokot az ajtó mellé, majd lepakolta vizes kabátját a fogasra, kilépett cipőjéből, és átfagyott lábujjait megmozgatva törölte le szemüvegét pólója még száraz részével. Aztán megfordult, és megtorpant egy pillanatra.

A bejárati ajtótól vizes lábnyomok vezettek a konyha irányába. Jani belépett a fürdőszobába egy törölközőért, mert már reszketett a hideg esőtől a még valamennyire meleg lakásban is, és haját törölgetve, friss pólóban lépett be a konyhába.  
Az asztalon két teásbögre gőzölgött hívogatóan, az egyik mellett Pisti ült, kezeit összekulcsolva pihentette az asztal lapján, és csak egy pillanatra nézett fel, mikor Jani kinyitotta az ajtót. Kicsit sápadtnak tűnt, de az lehetett a fáradtságtól, vagy az esőtől is, ami látszólag őt is alaposan eláztatta.  
Jani érezte, hogy komoly dologról lesz szó, a feszültség szinte tapintható volt a helységben. Szótlanul leült a neki előkészített tea mellé, szemben Pistivel, és ujjait a forró kerámiaedény köré kulcsolta, szinte megkapaszkodva, felkészülve arra, ami ezután jöhet.  
Végigtekintve barátján már látta, hogy sokkal nyúzottabb az arca, mint általában, de ettől még halványan elmosolyodott, mikor meglátta kedvenc pólóját, és egyik melegítőnadrágját a világos hajú férfin.

Hosszú percekig csak ültek a súlyos csendben, hallgatva, ahogy az eső kopogva landol a konyhaablakon, és Janinak ismét el kellett mosolyodnia, mikor belekortyolt a testét-lelkét átmelegítő italba. Pont úgy volt elkészítve, ahogy szereti.  
\- Köszönöm - suttogta halkan, majd megköszörülte a torkát, és nyugodtan várt tovább. Bármi történjék is, nem akarta elsietni. Kezével végre hátrasöpörte kósza tincseit, és felcsillant szeme, mikor észrevette, hogy Pisti felnézve követte mozdulatát tekintetével.  
A két szempár egymásba kapcsolódott, és Jani bizonytalanul elmosolyodott, de Pisti szemei azonnal elkerekedtek a csodálkozástól.  
\- Te sírtál? - kérdezte döbbenten.  
Jani pirulva gondolt vissza a zeneteremre, majd bögréjének válaszolt Pisti helyett.  
\- Lehet.  
\- Mért?  
Mikor Jani felpillantott, úgy tűnt, Pisti megbánta a kérdést, de a fiatalabb férfi mégis válaszolt.  
\- Csellózni voltam. Megható zenét játszottunk.

Persze ez csak az igazság egyik fele volt, de Pisti aprókat bólogatott, majd annyiban hagyta a dolgot.  
Ő is kortyolt egyet teájából, és Jani csodálkozva látta, hogy remeg legjobb barátja keze. Elképzelni sem tudta, mi bántja ennyire, és miért jött őhozzá a barátnője helyett, akivel most megérdemelt pihenésüket kellene tölteniük.  
Fúrta az oldalát a kíváncsiság, de mivel nagyon komolynak tűnt a dolog, nem akart tolakodó lenni, hagyta, hogy Pisti összeszedje a gondolatait, addig némán figyelte arcát.  
Göndör haján lágyan táncolt a mennyezeti lámpa fénye, és a tincsek halvány árnyékukkal sötétítették a szeme alatt húzódó táskákat. Mindketten kimerültek voltak, már egy ideje szünet nélkül, és az összeroskadt férfin ez most jobban látszott, mint valaha. Összeszorult szíve, ha arra gondolt, hogy ez nem lehet mind a csatorna miatt, hisz az legalább annyi örömet hoz az életükbe, mint kínkeserves munkát.

Jani legszívesebben előre nyúlt volna, hogy megérintse Pisti kezét, de továbbra is a teájába kapaszkodott, és egyre türelmetlenebbül várakozott.  
Tekintete tovább vándorolt Pisti ajkaira, de gyorsan lehunyta szemeit, és összeszorította őket. Legveszélyesebb gondolatait mindig mélyen eltemette magában, nem akarta most leleplezni őket egy rajtakapott pillantással.

Amíg ő belső krízisén próbált túljutni, Pisti végre áthasította a csendet.  
\- Nem láttam Dórit mostanában - jegyezte meg bizonytalanul.  
\- Én sem - válaszolta rövid habozás után, de nem mert a másikra nézni.

\- Történt valami? - kíváncsiskodott tovább Pisti, és Jani nagyon erősen próbált egy olyan válasszal előállni, ami nem a teljes igazság, de nem is hazudik. Az elmúlt nyolc hónapban végig ezt tette.  
\- Már nem úgy szeretem - vallotta be, elfojtva a folytatást, és biztos csak a képzelete játszott vele, amikor halvány megkönnyebbülést látott Pisti arcán.  
\- Ahan - jött a halk válasz, és Jani kezdett megijedni, hogy megint hallgatásba burkolóznak, mikor Pisti egyszer csak kifakadt. - Szakítottunk Csillával. Mármint, ő velem.  
Jani olyan hirtelen kapta fel a fejét, hogy majdnem belerándult a nyaka. Mindig azt képzelte, hogy ők ketten örökre együtt maradnak, és sugárzott a párról, hogy milyen jól kiegészítik egymást. Ha ezer évig él, sem gondolta volna, hogy ilyen hirtelen véget ér a kapcsolatuk. Dórival és vele legalább voltak baljós jelek, veszekedések, Pistiéknél soha.  
\- Miért? - bukott ki belőle a kérdés, amit szinte azonnal meg is bánt, de tudni akarta. Egyszerűen nem tudta elképzelni, mi lenne olyan erős indok, hogy elválassza őket egymástól.  
\- Azt mondta... - Pisti keserűen felnevetett, nyelt egyet, majd kissé megrázva fejét felnézett Janira, végre engedve, hogy tekintetük összekapcsolódjon a bögrék felett. - Azt mondta, nem tud egy olyan férfival együtt lenni, aki valaki mást szeret.  
A szemüvegesnek minden erejére szüksége volt, hogy ne vesszen el az ezerszín szempárban, és a köztük folyó beszélgetésre tudjon koncentrálni.  
\- Kit? - kérdezte elcsukló hangon, és a választól szabályosan rettegve nyelt egyet, elfehéredő ujjakkal szorítva a teát.  
Pisti szintén nyelt, egyet, és ajkait nyelvével megnedvesítve húzta az időt, ismét örömtelenül nevetett maga elé, mintha félne kimondani, végül mégis visszanézett legjobb barátjára.  
\- Téged.  
Jani ajkai hirtelen elnyíltak, és érezte, hogy elpirul, ahogy a vallomás átmosta szívét és egész lelkét. Élesen szívta be a levegőt, és elhomályosuló tekintetével látta, ahogy Pisti szemei sebesen mozogva kutatják arcát, magukba íva minden apró rezzenést, figyelve reakcióját, mint mikor játék közben a képernyőre összpontosít.

Végre erőt vett magán, és mély, nyugtató lélegzeteket véve elengedte a bögrét, mert félő volt, hogy elpattan a kezeiben. Helyette vizes nadrágjához dörzsölte tenyerét, és egy pillanatra lehunyta szemeit, mire visszanézett az intenzív szempárba.  
\- És... - megköszörülte torkát. - ...tévedett? - tette fel a kérdést bizonytalanul, egyre hevesebben dobogó szívvel. Tekintetében ott volt az elmúlt hónapok minden viccre vett ajánlata, minden elnyúló érintése, és a milliószor feladott remény, hogy egyszer nem csak ő epekedik majd a másik iránt.  
  
Barátja még mindig csak az arcát figyelte, és Jani már nagyon közel állt hozzá, hogy a fejéhez vágjon valamit, mikor a férfi végre féloldalasan elmosolyodott, és nagyon lassan megrázta a fejét, tekintetét végig az övébe fúrva.


	2. Elfojtott vágyak

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Íme a második rész, jó szórakozást! ;)
> 
> 18+-os tartalom!!

Pisti szinte látta, ahogy Jani elméje átprogramozza magát, és a gépezet hörögve újraindul.

Egy szívdobbanásnyi szünettel később arcáról leolvadt a mosoly, mikor társa párducokat megszégyenítő gyorsasággal az asztalra ugrott, és szabályosan letámadta, ahogy pólója gallérjánál megragadta őt, és összepréselte ajkaikat.

\- Vá... várj! - nyögte ki végül Pisti, mikor nagy nehezen szóhoz jutott a szenvedélyes csók közben, de Jani szinte meg sem hallotta, csak lelkesen falta tovább ajkait. - Várjál már, baszki! - tolta el magától határozottan a lelkes szemüvegest egyik kezével, a másikkal erősen kapaszkodott az asztallapba, hogy ne essen hátra székestül, mindenestül.

\- Nagyon régóta várok erre, kérlek, ne most gondold meg magad - mondta meglepő összeszedettséggel Jani, és újabb támadásra készült, de Pisti hajthatatlan volt.  
\- El fogunk vágódni - figyelmeztette legjobb barátját a göndör hajú, és visszabillent a székkel, Janit is maga előtt tolva, aki így sarkára ülve térdelt az asztalon. - Ezt az egyet nem akarom. Minden mást igen - mondta mélyen és érzékien. Felállt székéből, és tenyerét Jani arcára simította, aki elsötétült tekintettel nézett vissza rá. - Gyere vissza - suttogta, és előre dőlt, hogy ismét rabul ejtse társa ajkait.

Az újabb csók mélyebb volt és határozottabb, lassabb, de nem kevésbé szenvedélyes. Pistit megrészegítette Jani íze, és észre sem vette, mikor sóhajai apró nyögésekké válva töltötték meg a konyhát.  
Átkarolta Janit, akinek szemüvege és előzőleg nyakában lógó törölközője időközben eltűnt valahová, de ez most a legkevésbé sem érdekelte azon felül, hogy ajkai és nyelve utat kapott a férfi nyakához, amit titkon mindig meg akart kóstolni.

A fiatalabb férfi megremegett karjaiban, és ujjai hajába szántottak, belegabalyodva a világosbarna tincsekbe.  
\- Túl vagyunk öltözve - mormolta az érzékeny bőrbe, és elmosolyodott, mikor Jani kezei azonnal pólója szegélyét kezdték kutatni. Az ügyes ujjak gyorsan megszabadították a ruhadarabtól, majd a férfi feltérdelt az asztalon, és egy érzékien lassú mozdulattal levette saját pólóját is.  
Pistinek egy pillanatra elakadt a lélegzete, ahogy előtűnt a felhevült bőr, aminek minden négyzetcentiméterét érinteni akarta. Fájóan hasonlított ez a helyzet egy álomra, amit ezerszer letagadott saját maga előtt is.  
Mikor az összekuszált tincsek is előkerültek a ruhadarab alól, és finoman Jani homlokára omlottak, Pisti remegő kezeivel hátulról rásimított barátja combjaira, és finoman széthúzta őket, hogy a másik jobban egyensúlyban legyen.  
Finom, forró kezek simultak vállára, ahogy arcát az előtte hevesen emelkedő mellkasba temette, majd csókokat hintett rá. Hajlamos volt elfelejteni, Jani teste mennyivel szőrösebb az övénél, és mennyire kirívó ez világosabb bőrén, de egyáltalán nem zavarta a felismerés. Pár szálat fogai közé vett, majd finoman meghúzta őket, mire egy meglepett kuncogást kapott válaszul.

\- Ó, te kis... - kezdte volna Jani, de nevetése hamar sóhajba fordult, mikor Pisti ráhajolt egyik mellbimbójára, és szájával kényeztetni kezdte azt. Az idősebb férfi megremegett, mikor az élvezettől a vállán nyugvó ujjak bőrébe mélyedtek. Cserébe Pisti egyre erősebben kapaszkodott az izmos combokba, majd felcsúsztatta kezeit a feszülő farmeren, mire újabb elégedett sóhajt kapott válaszul.  
Közben áttért a másik mellbimbóra, hogy azt is megfelelő figyelemben részesítse, majd kezeivel megkereste társa övcsatját, hogy kikapcsolja azt, és kigombolja az egyre feszülő farmert.  
\- Ezt inkább a hálóban kéne, nem? - kérdezte Jani elhalóan, és Pistit figyelte fátyolos tekintettel.  
\- Gyere - válaszolta nemes egyszerűséggel a másik, és lesegítette szerelmét az asztalról.  
Ajkaik alig váltak el egymástól, ahogy botladozva a szoba felé vonultak, egyik kellemetlen falnak vagy bútornak ütközés sem vonta el figyelmüket a másikról. Közben Jani nadrágja a földre csúszott valahol a konyhaajtó környékén, amiből művészi ügyességgel lépett ki hasra esés nélkül.

A hálószoba ajtaján készültek keresztül zuhanni, és Pisti egyre élvezetesebb hangokat csalt ki Janiból, mikor egyszer csak csengettek.

\- Vársz valakit? - nézett kipirosodott arcú barátjára az idősebb, de ő csak megrázta a fejét, és Pisti nyakát kezdte csókolni és harapdálni.

Épp belemerültek volna megint, mikor újabb csengetés hallatszott.  
\- Kimegyek, és leütöm - közölte Pisti, és bár Jani megpróbálta visszatartani, a férfi túl dühös volt, hogy csak úgy eltérítsék tervétől.  
\- MIVAN? - tépte fel az ajtót, hogy egy vele közel egykorú, kabátba és sapkába bugyolált lányt találjon, aki épp telefonján babrált valamit. A kiáltásra felkapta a fejét, és hatalmas, kíváncsi szemeit végigfuttatta Pisti teljes testmagasságán, összegezte a látottakat, és szélesen elvigyorodott.  
\- Te vagy Pisti, ugye? - kérdezte vékonyka hangján, mire helyeslő morgás volt a válasz. - Szilvi vagyok, Jani csellópartnere. Örülök, hogy megismerhetlek - nyújtotta elő jobbját a zenész, amire csupán egy szúrós pillantást kapott válaszul. - Oké, látom, zavarok. Csak azért jöttem, mert ezt Jani nálam hagyta - kotorta elő kabátja zsebéből a jól ismert telefont, amit a férfi azonnal ki is kapott kezéből, és készült becsapni az ajtót. Fél szemmel látta, hogy Jani eltűnik a hálószobában, és alsónadrágját is, amit még az ajtó előtt ledobott. Keze görcsösen szorult az ajtókilincsre.  
\- Köszi - vetette oda, de a lány egyik karcsú kezét az ajtólapra tette, így tartva fel őt, majd jelentőségteljesen a szemébe nézett, és halkan szólalt meg ismét, mégis minden szava a férfi elméjébe égett.  
\- Örülök, hogy végre kihúzta a fejét a seggéből, és megmutatta neked a videót, de ha csak egy haja szála is meggörbül - hajolt kicsit közelebb, és valamiért Pistinek nyelnie kellett egyet. - Ha bántod, velem gyűlik meg a bajod - közölte tényszerűen. - Világos? - Pisti heves bólogatással tudott csak válaszolni a fúria tekintetű lánynak, aki ezt látva visszaváltott édes mosolyra, és csillogó szemekkel emelte integetésre kezét. - Jó szórakozást! PUSZI - üvöltött el Pisti feje mellett, aki hátralépett ijedtében. - Szevasz! - érkezett a tompa válasz a lakásból.

Pisti csak bámult a lépcsőfordulóban eltűnő jelenés után, majd pislogott párat, összekaparta leesett állát, és megrázta a fejét. - Csá - mondta maga elé.

A férfi bezárta a bejárati ajtót, majd azonnal kikapcsolta Jani telefonját, és lerakta az első szabad felületre útban a szoba felé.  
\- Azt hittem, már vissza se jössz - szólította meg az ágyon fekvő Jani, és Pistinek kellett egy pillanat, míg agya befogadta és felfogta a látványt.  
A fiatalabb férfi anyaszült meztelenül ült az ágytámlának döntve hátát, kezével lassan simogatva tagját, ami fájón kiáltott figyelemért. Felsőteste minden volt, csak kidolgozott nem, de neki pont ez tetszett benne. Pisti ujjai bizseregni kezdtek, hogy megérinthesse őt, és Jani hívogató tekintetét látva nem is habozott sokáig.  
Kapkodva ledobta maradék ruháit, sikeresen meg is botlott melegítőnadrágjában, de az ágy végében megtámaszkodva megszabadult béklyóitól.  
Mikor felmászott az ágyra, legjobb barátja lábai szétnyíltak előtte, és úgy érezte, mintha mindig is oda tartozott volna, a karjai közé. Szorosan egymáshoz simuló testük egyre jobban felhevült, ahogy érintésekkel, csókokkal és harapásokkal fokozták vágyukat, bár erre aligha volt szükség.

Pisti ajkait Jani nyakára szorította, és az eddigieknél kicsit erősebben szívta meg a bőrt, nem érdekelve, hogy ezzel nyomot hagy újdonsült szeretőjén... vagy talán pont azért. A hajlékony test ívbe feszült az övé alatt, és merevedése a mozgástól becsúszott a fiatalabb férfi lábai közé, egészen a kvázi hátsó bejárathoz, amitől mindketten lefagytak egy pillanatra.  
\- Sa-sajnálom, nem akartam átlépni a határt - szabadkozott Pisti, és már húzódott el, mikor Jani kezei karjába kapaszkodva megállították.  
\- Semmi baj - mondta csitítóan, és megvárta, míg tekintetük újra összekapcsolódik. - Semmilyen határt nem léptél át. Én tudom..., ho-hogy te mit akarsz... - folytatta remegő hangon Jani, majd félretekintett az intenzív, arcát fürkésző pillantástól. Végül összeszedte minden bátorságát, és újra szeretője szemébe nézett. - Én is azt akarom.  
\- Félek, hogy fájdalmat okoznék - szólalt meg pár pillanat hallgatás után Pisti, és ismét el akart húzódni, de Jani magán tartotta a másik testet. - Igazából azt sem tudom, hogyan kellene...  
\- Nem fogsz, és nekem már van... tapasztalatom... _abban_... - Pisti leesett álla és elkerekedő szemei minden más helyzetben viccesek lettek volna, de most félelemmel töltötték el.  
Egy szívdobbanásnyi szünettel később az idősebb férfi kajánul elmosolyodott.  
\- Tele vagy meglepetésekkel - mondta Pisti, majd hevesen megcsókolta az alatta fekvőt. - Ha tényleg akarod, irányíts, mutasd meg, mit tehetek veled - suttogta érzékien, közel hajolva Jani füléhez, aki beleborzongott szavaiba.  
A fiatalabb férfi macskaszerű hajlékonysággal nyúlt el az éjjeliszekrényig, és annak fiókjából kivett egy félig üres tubus síkosítót. Pisti felvont szemöldökére csak komiszul elvigyorodott, megvonta egyik vállát, és társa kezéért nyúlt. Szeretője három ujját bevonta az áttetsző folyadékkal, majd kis mocorgással kényelembe helyezte magát; csípője alá begyömöszölt egy párnát, és széttárta lábait. Saját kezére is nyomott a síkosítóból, és szétkente bejárata körül, majd várakozón nézett az egyre hevesebben lélegző Pistire, aki egyelőre csak pislogni tudott lenyűgözöttségében.  
\- Ki vagy te, és mit csináltál az én édes, ártatlan Janimmal? - kérdezte még mindig sokkoltan, de a folyadéktól nedves keze már elindult társa hátsója felé.  
\- Legyőztem az alaptalan félelmét saját magától - válaszolta a fekete hajú féloldalasan mosolyogva, és tekintetében benne volt az, amit Pistinek is át kellett élnie nem is olyan rég; a küzdelem saját érzései ellen, és a folyamatos tagadás, míg végre értelmetlenné vált az ellenállás. Ismét ráébredt, mennyire menthetetlenül belehabarodott az alatta fekvő férfibe.  
\- Szeretlek - suttogta halkan, és szíve hatalmasat dobbant, mikor Jani boldogan vigyorogva nézett fel rá.  
\- Én is szeretlek - válaszolta csillogó szemekkel, majd szeretője tarkójára csúsztatta kezét, és közelebb húzta magához, hogy újra megcsókolhassa.  
Ajkaik tánca ismét felforrósította körülöttük a levegőt, és közben Pisti is felbátorodott annyira, hogy elkezdte ujjaival masszírozni a ráncos, forró nyílást. Mikor mutatóujjával kicsit növelt a nyomáson, Jani édesen felnyögött alatta. Nagyon óvatosan becsúsztatta első ujjpercét, mereven figyelve társa minden reakcióját. Nem akart fájdalmat okozni.  
\- Még - könyörgött a fiatalabb férfi édesen. - Nem vagyok cukorból. Kérlek, Pisti, még!  
A göndör hajú meg mert volna esküdni, hogy még életében nem hallotta senkitől ilyen gyönyörűen a saját nevét. Újra ráhajolt partnere ajkaira, és már határozottabban hatolt be a szűk nyíláson ujjával, amit Jani irányításával hamarosan követett egy másik, majd mégegy.  
Ekkorra a fiatalabb férfi már alig bírta visszafogni nyögéseit, és szinte vonaglott az élvezettől, erősen kapaszkodva szeretője vállába. Pisti szinte már irigyelte, és elhatározta, ki fogja próbálni Janival a fordított felállást. A látvány és a hangok alapján csodálatos érzés lehetett.  
Gondolatait Jani rekedt könyörgése hozta vissza a valóságba.  
\- Gyere, téged akarlak! Kérlek!  
Pistinek nem kellett kétszer mondani; óvatosan kihúzta ujjait a síkos nyílásból, majd tettre készen és síkosítóval bevonva elhelyezkedett a másik test bejáratánál. Legszívesebben azonnal belökte volna magát szeretője testébe, de elhatározta, hogy olyan óvatosan halad, amennyire csak bír. Ez szinte lehetetlen volt, mikor makkját körbevette a szűk forróság, ami élvezet-hullámokat küldött szét teste minden porcikájába. Belső küzdelmének az vetett véget, mikor Jani átkarolta őt lábaival, és egyetlen mozdulattal tövig magába rántotta. Egyszerre nyögtek fel a hirtelen élvezettől, és egymásba kapaszkodva adták át magukat a mámornak.  
\- Basszameg... - lehelte Pisti levegő után kapkodva. - A kurva életbe, Jani.  
\- Igen - válaszolta a fekete hajú szintén lihegve.  
\- Meg fogsz ölni - sóhajtotta még az idősebb, majd homlokát szeretője vállának támasztotta. Eddig is tudta, hogy társára nem lehet csak úgy felkészülni, de ez messze túlment minden elképzelésén.  
\- Ne a szád járjon - érkezett a válasz, mire a göndör hajú felemelte a fejét, és a vágytól elsötétült szemekbe nézett. Csípője önkéntelenül mozdult a tekintetben kavargó szenvedély láttán, és magába itta Jani arcának minden rezdülését, ahogy az beleremegett az érzésbe.  
Pisti megtámaszkodott alkarjain, és végre eldöntötte, hogy megadja szerelmének, amit mindketten akarnak.  
Először lassan és finoman ringatta csípőjét, majd mikor már végképp nem bírta visszafogni magát, egyre erősebben vágódott Jani testébe. Mindkettejük bőrén verejtékcseppek gördültek végig, és a fiatalabb férfi ott simította remegő kezeivel, ahol érte. Csókokat hintettek minden elérhető bőrfelületre, és a szomszédok véleményét magasról letojva adtak hangot élvezetüknek. Nem számított más, csak a körülöttük sisteregve izzó levegő.  
Egyre kétségbeesettebben hajszolták a beteljesülést, sokszor értelmetlen szavakat suttogtak a köztük lévő apró térbe, és mikor Jani teste ívbe feszülve lépte át elsőként a végső határt, a szoba csendjébe kiáltva élvezetét, Pisti pár lökéssel később reszketve követte őt, majd leomlott mellé az ágyra.

Jónéhány percbe telt, hogy visszatérjenek a fellegekből, és akkor is csak azért, hogy közelebb húzódjanak egymáshoz, és finom csókokkal vezessék le a vad szenvedélyt, amiben egyesültek. Boldogabbak voltak, mint életükben bármikor.

Aztán az apró kényeztetések is csitulni látszottak, és mindketten sodródni kezdtek az alvás felé. Viszont az idősebb férfit nem hagyta nyugodni egy gondolat.  
\- Alaposan lesokkoltál - mosolygott Pisti szerelmére.  
\- Ezt hogy érted? - nyitotta ki szemét Jani, hogy felnézzen társára.  
\- Azt hittem, ez... mindkettőnknek új... Nem tudtam, hogy voltál már pasival...  
\- Nem voltam más pasival - szólalt meg Jani halkan, ezzel csodálkozó tekintetet érdemelve ki. Legszívesebben elsüllyedt volna szégyenében, ahogy Pisti könyökére támaszkodva, figyelmesen hallgatta őt, de aztán rájött, hogy szeretkezésük után nincs miért titkolóznia. Összeszorította szemeit, vett egy mély lélegzetet, és újra nekikezdett. - Mondtam, hogy régóta várok erre, és... kíváncsi voltam, hogy végig tudnám-e csinálni veled, ha valaha is eljutunk... ide, és... kipróbáltam egy-két dolgot.  
Pisti még mindig a szemöldökét ráncolta, de testük szorosan összesimult, így Jani bátorsága nem szállt el teljesen. Lesütött szemmel újra a fiókhoz fordult, amiből a síkosító előkerült, majd zavarában egyre vörösebb arccal elővett belőle egy...  
\- Az ott egy műfasz - állapította meg az idősebb férfi teljes döbbenettel hangjában. - Az ott egy kibaszott műfasz! Honnan a picsából van neked ilyened? - kérdezte már félig vigyorogva, ahogy elképzelte Janit sorbanállni egy sexshopban a pénztárnál egy pink dildóval a kosarában.  
\- Kaptam karácsonyra - érkezett a nagyon halk válasz, amitől Pistiből kitört a zabolázatlan röhögés. Az egész ágy mozgott alattuk jókedvétől, míg a fiatalabb türelmesen várta, hogy szeretője lecsillapodjon.  
\- Melyik az az állat, aki egy műbránert vett neked karácsonyra, bazmeg? - nyögte ki végül, de arca még mindig csillogott a nevetéstől kicsordult könnyeitől.  
Jani egy pillanatra elgondolkodott, hogy füllent valamit, de aztán úgy döntött, ha már itt vannak, bevallja a teljes igazságot.  
\- Csillától kaptam - bökte ki, mintha egy sebtapaszt tépne le minél gyorsabban, hogy ne fájjon sokáig. Pisti arcára olyan mély döbbenet ült ki, hogy ha nevetni nem is mert, egy mosolyt már nem tudott visszatartani.  
\- Az én Csillámtól? A volt csajomtól? - kérdezte leesett állal és kistányér méretűvé kerekedő szemekkel, mire Janinak ajkába kellett harapnia, hogy ne röhögjön fel.  
\- Szerintem viccnek szánta. Vissza is vittem a boltba. - Erre Pisti megint vigyorogni kezdett, és a szemüvegesnek is erőlködnie kellett, hogy komoly hangon adja elő a történteket. - Mivel a nyugtát nem rakta mellé, nem akarták visszavenni. Életem egyik legcikibb útja volt, és mikor fél órás veszekedés után kifakadtam, hogy mi a faszt csináljak vele, dugjam a seggembe, vagy mégis mit, akkor közölték velem, hogy arra való. Nem volt több kérdésem.  
Ezen a ponton Pisti már nyüszítve röhögött, ahogy elképzelte a jelenetet, és ha Jani nem kapja el, le is fordult volna az ágyról.

\- Van más titkod is, amiről tudnom kéne? - kérdezte az idősebb, mikor végre kuncogás nélkül szerelmére tudott nézni, és alvásra készen, egymásba gabalyodva feküdtek a takaró alatt.  
\- Egy még van - válaszolta Jani suttogva, és csókot lehelt kedvese vállára -, de azt majd holnap.  
\- Rendben - egyezett bele Pisti, majd hagyták, hogy elragadja őket az álom.


	3. Utolsó titok

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fény derül az utolsó titokra.

Mivel késő délután már bőven aludtak, mikor Pisti felébredt, szinte koromsötét volt a lakásban. Az eső már rég elállt, és csak a gyér forgalom hangjai verték fel a békés csendet.  
A göndör hajú óvatosan felmérte a helyzetet, és mikor rájött, hogy Jani karjaiban fekszik az ágyon, akinek szuszogása lágyan simogatja nyakát, szíve hatalmasat dobbant, és szélesen elvigyorodott. Legszívesebben órákig így maradt volna még a marasztaló ölelésben,de hólyagja keresztülhúzta az elképzelést.  
Óvatosan, nehogy felkeltse a másikat, kikecmergett az ágyból, és tapogatózva elbotorkált a fürdőszobáig. Dolga végeztével rájött, hogy farkaséhes, és valószínűleg Jani is az lesz, mikor felébred, így pár ruhadarabot magára kapva szerelméi közül, a konyha felé vette az irányt.  
Kicsit megtorpant, mikor a villanyt felkapcsolva meglátta, mekkora felfordulást hagytak maguk után; felborult bögrék az asztalon, a padlóra folyt és rászáradt cukros tea, eldöntött székek, egy összegyűrt és elfelejtett törölköző, és egy póló a mosogatóba hajítva, amiben megtalálta társa szemüvegét is. Elmosolyodott az emlékre, hogyan is jött létre ez a mini-káosz.  
Gyorsan összepakolt, majd a hűtőt kirámolva összeütött egy-egy emberes adag szendvicset, amit berakott a sütőbe. A kávét is előkészítette, de nem akarta előre lefőzni, így nekiállt összeszedni a hálószobáig elszórt ruhadarabokat. Hangtalanul, lábujjhegyen osont be Janihoz, aki még mélyen aludt, majd ugyanolyan óvatosan távozott, hogy bekészítsen egy mosást. Elindítani még nem akarta, mert eléggé korán volt, és eleget tesztelték tegnap a szomszédok tűrőképességét.  
Pisti sosem volt igazán házias, de az előző este annyira felforgatta a világát, hogy muszáj volt csinálnia valamit, amíg Jani nem volt vele. Egy irracionális, mégis hisztérikusan akaratos hang azt ismételgette a fejében, hogy mikor felébred, társa meg fogja bánni az egészet, és szedheti a sátorfáját. Arról nem is beszélve, hogy a szemüvegesnek van még egy titka, amit még nem árult el neki. Túlpörgött agyában különböző rémképek kergették egymást, és már ott tartott, hogy Janinak talán van egy eltitkolt gyereke. Erre a gondolatra majdnem ráejtette a lábára a tűzforró tepsit a reggelijükkel együtt, majd még egyszer, mikor egy alvástól rekedt hang hirtelen megszólalt a háta mögött.  
\- Hmm, jó illat van.  
Pisti nagyon óvatosan letette a tűzhelyre a tepsit, és becsukta a sütőt, majd a hang irányába fordult. Ezalatt Jani átszelte a konyhát, és közvetlenül előtte állt meg, óvatos csókkal köszöntve őt.  
\- Szia - támasztotta homlokát az övének.  
\- Szia - válaszolta Pisti ugyanolyan halkan és rekedten.  
Lélegzetelállítóan nézett ki kócos, össze-vissza aludt hajával, kiszívott nyakával, és azzal a boldog vigyorral a képén, amiről tudta, hogy miatta került a szeretett arcra. Ettől kicsit megnyugodott, de még mindig nem űzte el teljesen idegességét. Elfordult, és bekapcsolta a kávéfőzőt.  
\- Mi a baj, Pisti? - kérdezte a fekete hajú, és maga felé fordította az idősebb férfit, hogy a szemébe nézhessen. Egy pár pillanatig csak kutatón vizslatták egymást, majd a kérdezett lesütötte szemét.  
\- Tegnap azt mondtad, van még egy titkod, és...  
\- És hülyeségek jutottak az eszedbe? - találta ki Jani a gondolatait már sokadjára. Pisti bólintott. - Figyelj, ha annyira súlyos titok lenne, azzal kezdtem volna, oké? Nincs mitől félned. Csak egy videót akarok megmutatni.  
\- Milyen videót? - ráncolta szemöldökét az idősebb. - Azt, amit a csellista csaj mondott, hogy végre megmutattál?  
\- Igen, azt. De előtte reggelizzünk meg, jó? Éhen halok.  
Pisti halványan elmosolyodott, és átkarolta Janit, hogy szenvedélyesen megcsókolja.  
\- Oké - egyezett bele a férfi, és felmosolygott szeretőjére. - Együnk.

Egy jó félórával később, mikor már eltüntették a reggeli romjait, Jani megköszörülte a torkát, és megfogta Pisti kezét.  
\- A videó, amit most mutatni fogok - kezdett bele bizonytalan hangon -, az egy meglepetés ajándék lett volna Dórinak. - A göndör hajú felvonta egyik szemöldökét. - Semmi perverz, ne nézz így rám!  
\- Már kezdtem megijedni - vigyorgott az idősebb.  
\- Kiválasztottam egy dalt, begyakoroltuk, és fel akartuk venni, ahogy eljátsszuk neki Szilvivel, csak... nem teljesen jött össze.  
\- Ezt hogy kell érteni? - kérdezte Pisti csodálkozva.  
\- Majd meglátod - sütötte le szemét Jani, és még mindig kézen fogva szerelmét, elindult a stúdiójuk felé.

Ahogy leültek székeikbe, Jani bekapcsolta gépét, és pár kattintás után előhozott egy rejtett mappát, amit Pisti azelőtt még sosem látott. Egyetlen videó volt benne "Cselló" névre keresztelve.  
\- Miért is kell egy olyan videót megnéznem, amit a csajodnak szántál?  
\- Azért, amiért végül nem mutathattam meg neki - válaszolta Jani sejtelmesen, és bekötötte a hangfalat, amit az egyik polcról vett le.  
\- Hát jó - válaszolta Pisti, és elhelyezkedett székében. Jani mélyet sóhajtott, és elindította a felvételt.

A videó egy vlogszerűséggel indult, valószínűleg abban a teremben, ahol Janiék gyakorolni szoktak a zenesuliban. A székek és kottaállványok nagy része a fal mellé volt pakolva, hogy helyet adjon a készülő produkciónak.  
Kicsit remegett a kamera, de aztán a beszélgetés alapján Jani segített rárakni egy állványra, és máris jobb lett a helyzet.  
\- Na? Hogy nézünk ki? - kérdezte Szilvi az operatőrt, majd mikor az kizoomolt, Pisti meglátta, hogy ő is és Jani is öltönyben vannak, ami veszettül jól állt fekete hajú kollégájának. Halkan füttyentett egyet, mire kuncogás érkezett a mellette lévő székből.  
\- Mint két vérbeli profi! - érkezett a bók, mire Szilvi büszkén elvigyorodott. - Mit fogtok ma nekünk játszani? - kérdezte a hang a kamera mögül.  
\- Másoljuk a másolókat! - kiáltott fel Szilvi színpadiasan, és meghajolt a kérdező felé, miközben Jani vigyorogva figyelte. - A U2-tól játsszuk a With or without you-t, amit egyszer már a 2Cellos átdolgozott csellóra, úgyhogy nekünk csak el kell játszani. Éljen az eredetiség!  
Az operatőr felkuncogott, aztán rázoomolt Janira, hogy őt is kifaggassa.  
\- Mi a véleménye a készülő koncertről, fiatalember? - A szemüveges megforgatta szemeit.  
\- Hülyeség az egész, de én találtam ki, úgyhogy muszáj - foglalta össze érzéseit a forgatással kapcsolatban.  
\- Így van - helyeselt Szilvi is. - Nem azért öltöztem ki, hogy lefújd az egészet, úgyhogy vonóra fel!  
A két zenész leült a kis kerek székekre, amik a felszabadult tér közepén voltak, és csellóikat lábuk közé véve játékra emelték a vonókat.  
Az elején minden rendben ment, ahogy Szilvi lassan elkezdte a dalt, és még akkor is megmaradt a ritmus, mikor Jani csatlakozott hozzá. Még kapott is Pistitől egy elismerő bólintást. Aztán mikor a fő dallamhoz, a refrénhez értek, az egész harmónia felborult, és az idősebb férfi elfintorodott a macskanyávogás hallatán.  
\- Sajnálom - szabadkozott Jani, de Szilvi csak intett egyet.  
\- Semmi baj. Nekifutunk még egyszer. - A két csellós egymásra nézett, és bólintottak.  
Újrakezdődött a dal, és Szilvi megint tökéletesen játszotta a hangokat, sőt, kicsit tovább is jutottak a dalban, de Jani megint elcsúszott.  
Ezt még hatszor elismételték, és látszott a szemüveges férfin, hogy percről percre egyre idegesebb lesz, pedig még az operatőr is nyugtatgatta, hogy nincs semmi baj.  
Pisti értetlenül nézett a mellette ülő Janira, aki csak összekulcsolt kezeit bámulta pirosló arccal. Kíváncsian fordult vissza a monitor felé, fél szemét szeretőjén tartva.  
A következő próbálkozásnál a szemüveges kezei annyira remegtek, hogy már el sem tudta kezdeni a saját részét, és ha Szilvi nem kapta volna el, a cselló a földön kötött volna ki, valószínűleg több darabban.  
\- Normális vagy? - kiáltotta a lány számonkérőn, és a hangszereket óvatosan letámasztva közelebb lépett Janihoz. - Mi a fene ütött beléd?  
\- Nem megy! - válaszolta a férfi szintén kiabálva, majd behunyta szemét, és visszavett a hangerőből. - Egyszerűen nem megy, nem tudom eljátszani!  
\- Te most szórakozol velem?! Hetek óta ezt gyakoroljuk, álmodban is el tudod játszani! - kelt ki magából ismét Szilvi, majd végignézett Janin, és közelebb lépett hozzá. - Mi a baj? - kérdezte lágyan.  
Jani arca idegesen megrándult, és jelentőségteljesen zenetársára nézett.  
\- Megint összevesztetek? - tette fel a költői kérdést Szilvi, amire egy bizonytalan bólintás volt a válasz. A lány a férfi karjára tette kezét, és együttérzően megszorította.  
Csendben álltak néhány másodpercig, és Pisti kezdte kellemetlenül érezni magát, amiért egy ilyen bensőséges pillanatot néz végig a két zenész között, mire az operatőr váratlanul megszólalt.  
\- Javasolhatok valamit? - kérdezte csendesen, mire Jani és Szilvi kicsit megugrottak. Tekintetükből látszott, hogy megfeledkeztek róla is és a kameráról is, de most figyelmesen hallgatták. - Szerintem nagyon rágörcsölsz az egészre. Próbálj meg nem a csajodra gondolni egy fél percig. Ha a próbákon ment a dal, most is menni fog, csak ne azon parázz, mit hagytál otthon - Jani mélyet sóhajtott. - Ez a dal tele van erős érzelmekkel, gondolom, pont ezért választottad. - Apró bólintás. - Próbálj meg elmerülni a dallamokban, és engedd, hogy elvezessék hozzá a szívedet.  
Jani homlokát ráncolva lenézett a padlóra, majd Szilvire, aki bátorítóan mosolygott rá.  
\- Egy próbát megér, nem? - kérdezte vigyorogva, mire a szemüveges is elmosolyodott.  
\- A zenészek furák - jegyezte meg Pisti a mellette ülő Janinak, aki erre halkan felnevetett.  
\- Tudom - válaszolta vigyorogva.  
A videóban eközben a két öltönyös ismét helyet foglalt, és a férfi mély lélegzetvételekkel nyugtatta magát. Mikor készen állt, lehunyt szemmel aprót bólintott, mire Szilvi újra lejátszotta a kezdő hangokat.  
Eleinte volt egy kis bizonytalanság a férfi játékában, amit Pisti inkább az arcáról olvasott le, mintsem a hangokból, de aztán megjelent egy apró mosoly a szája sarkában, és a szemüveges egész lénye látszólag ellazulva belemerült a játékba. Ahogy a mosoly kiszélesedett, Jani arca szinte ragyogni kezdett a zeneterem rögtönzött színpadán, és mikor Szilvi oldalvást ránézett, ajkait beharapva vigyorgott fel az operatőrre, hangtalanul toporzékolva örömében. Erre a gép előtt ülő férfi is felnevetett, majd visszafordította tekintetét Jani arcára, amire időközben rázoomolt a kamerát irányító csaj.  
A szemüveges férfi annyira... annyira boldognak tűnt, hogy Pistinek belefájdult a szíve. Teljes átéléssel játszotta az édesen keserű dallamot, beleadva minden érzelmet, amit csak emberileg lehetséges egy olyan dalba, amiben azt mondod el, valakinek, hogy nem tudsz élni sem vele, sem nélküle. Egyszerűen gyönyörű volt. A göndör hajú férfi biztos volt benne, hogy ha nem lenne már most szerelmes a mellette ülőbe, ennek a videónak a láttán biztosan menthetetlenül beleesne.  
Aztán a dallam megváltozott, erősebb lett, intenzívebb, és a hangok már rég inkább hasonlítottak hegedűre, mint csellóra. Ekkor indultak el a képernyőn játszó Jani könnyei. Először csak egy-két csepp gördült végig arcán a játék és a túláradó boldogság miatt, majd egyre több csatlakozott hozzájuk. Vonót tartó keze ismét megremegett, de hajthatatlanul tovább játszott, sodortatva magát az árral, ami a fejét és a szívét elöntötte.  
Ahogy a dallam ismét finomabbá és gyengédebbé vált, már a kamera mikrofonjáig is eljutottak az apró hüppögések, ami a zene lassú és lágy befejezésével egyre hangosabbá váltak. A férfi kezéből hangosan csattanva zuhant ki a vonó, és kerekre nyílt, döbbent szemekkel meredt maga elé.  
\- A kurva életbe - suttogta maga elé, és csendben tűrte, hogy Szilvi elvegye a csellóját, és vigasztalón átölelje.  
\- Semmi baj - ismételgette neki percekig, mire a szemüveges nagy nehezen lenyugodott, és elfogadta az ásványvizet és zsebkendőt, amit az operatőr csaj vitt oda neki. - Mi történt? - kérdezte Szilvi óvatosan, és kereste Jani tekintetét, aki végül fájdalommal telt szemekkel nézett vissza rá.  
\- Sze-szerelmes vagyok - hüppögte halkan, mire a lányok csodálkozva néztek össze.  
\- Azt hittem, az egésznek pont ez a lényege - mosolyodott el Szilvi kedvesen, és Jani hátát kezdte simogatni, aki összeszorította szemeit, és megrázta a fejét.  
\- Nem Dóriba - mondta ki végül, mire újra rázni kezdte a zokogás, és zenész társa ismét csitítóan átölelte. Az operatőr ezt a pillanatot választotta, hogy visszasétáljon a kamerához, és kikapcsolja.

Pisti nem tudta, mikor kezdett ő is sírni, de azt érezte, hogy Jani óvatosan megfogja a szék karfájába kapaszkodó kezét, és gyengéden letörli könnyeit. Szótlanul ültek a csendes szobában, és a szemüveges türelmesen várta, hogy szeretője feldolgozza a látottakat.  
\- Én? - kérdezte végül összeszorult torokkal, és óvatosan Janira sandított, aki aprót bólintott. - Mikor?  
\- Hat hónapja - érkezett a tárgyilagos válasz, ami még jobban összeszorította Pisti szívét.  
\- Fél éve?! Miért nem mondtál semmit?  
\- Azért, amiért te sem - érkezett a könnyfátyolos válasz egy keserű mosoly kíséretében, és a göndör hajú nem tudott mást tenni, mint felállt székéből, és szorosan átölelte partnerét.

Sokáig álltak ott, egymásba kapaszkodva az érzelmek forgatagában, és csak figyelték egymás szívverését. Pistinek fájt tudni, hogy társa milyen régóta nyomja el érzelmeit, de megnyugtatta a tudat, hogy most itt vannak egymásnak. Most már megpróbálhatja boldoggá tenni Janit úgy, ahogy megérdemli.

**VÉGE**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A dal, amit Janiék játszottak: [link](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Pk0pSJRRyMk)
> 
> Íme, ennyi volt ez a történet. Nagyon szépen köszönöm mindenkinek, aki olvasta, like-olta és/vagy kommentet írt, rengeteget jelent *.* :3  
> Külön köszönet Arisának és Amaeratnak, amiért próbaolvasóként velem tartottak az írás egyes szakaszaiban. Köszönöm, hogy elviseltetek! :D


End file.
